Video to a friend
by Mr.obviouse
Summary: Young man tells the story of how he ended up living in the woods for several years... (whole story wrote as if the main character was recording a long video for a friend.)


[EXTREMELY IMPORTANT TO ALL FANS]{ok look guys I'm gonna put this exact message on all the stuff I'm doing for my

stories so everybody who reads even one of my stories will know what's going on in my life... First off my Mom and

Step-dad went through a nasty divorce about six or so months ago, my mom and I were kicked out of the house, Me

and my mother are currently helping out an old friend of hers and were living there, I have not had steady Internet

connection for all this time, but now for at least a month I will, My mind had been elsewhere lately, but I hope I still

have your trust and to those of you who stuck by me for all this time I promise I won't disappoint you guys and I'll do

my best... Oh and starting today within the next week all my major stories will have an update.}

* * *

(recording start, entry 1-1)

"So uh well you know you sent me this camcorder for my eighteenth almost three weeks ago, and I've been putting off

telling you this story anyways, I guess i shouldn't be so nerves considering you already know all about my situation, not

to mention your my best friend, I will never understand why you want to know the whole story, but anyways, if I'm

starting at the beginning than it all happened about seven years ago, you already know that my parents died when I was

eleven and I had to take care of myself from then on, I guess it wasn't so bad considering I already had a job and our

house was paid for, but it was still hard on me ya'know, I was just a little kid... Anyways I spent nearly everyday

working to keep myself fed and clothed, not to mention keeping the lights on, it was almost to much, more often than

not I went to bed hungry... "sorry about that I left to go use the bathroom and left the camera on by mistake, so where

was I, oh right so Money was always really tight around the house and I started getting worried, I was already working

ten hours a day seven days a week and I finally just got sick of it, of working nonstop, of not having any friends, of

barelly even being alive, I ran away, I packed all my things that I could carry in my backpack and left the empty house,

thank god I locked the deed to the place up in a safety deposit box before I left so that at least one day I'd be able to

come back, so about a week past and I had found myself living in a forest about a mile out of town, I'd found this nice

cave by a stream, in my mind this was just as good as a house and running water, one thing was wrong, I didn't know

what was safe to eat,I'd never been in the forest before, and I was brought up being taught that it was wrong to eat

Pokemon, because there just as intelligent as us, but I was almost to the point that of catching a fish Pokemon when

something amazing happened, an apple fell out of the sky and hit me on the head, I picked it up, but before I had a

chance to eat it an ursaring showed up, the thing looked extremely ticked off and was about to take a swipe at me when

a little tediursa cried out and ran in front of me, the much larger bear stopped its attack and tried to move the little one

away from me, I took it to mean this was the little ones mother, or father I guess, I didn't ask it want it's gender was,

for the sake of time lets say it was a she, anyways it's mother couldn't seem to hold onto it, the little bear just kept

escaping and running back to me, I figured out what was going on, I held out the apple to the little one who took it

looking slightly confused, the mother snorted and nodded getting down on all fours, I guess she thought I had taken the

apple from her little one... All of the sudden the little one grew long flash claws and split the apple in half, its claws

shrank back down to normal, and it held out half to me, I took it tentatively while looking at the mom, she looked rather

surprised, maybe her kid didn't share much or something I don't know, but" Ding'dong ding'dong, "oh sorry hold on a

second ... ... Sorry the pizza I ordered for me and Lilly just got here, Ill finish up here before I eat though, back to what

I was saying, I bit into the apple still wary of the gigantic ursaring in front of me, after I finished the apple (core and all)

my stomach still rumbled, the tediursa looked at me worriedly, it turned to its mother and seemed to ask her something

, she nodded and stood up, she picked up the little one, I thought they would just leave but instead she turned to me

and stretched out a paw I was still really afraid, but I took it anyways, I just had a feeling she wouldn't hurt me, she

picked me up and set me on her other shoulder, the tediursa looked at me smiling, after a few minuets riding on the

mothers shoulders we came to a clearing, in the center was a hallowed out tree that looked like it could fit three fully

grown ursarings, but what I really noticed was the apple trees, they were everywhere, the mom walked over to one and

punched it causing at least a bakers dozen to fall out, she set the two of us down and grabbed several of the apples she

moved about with or nine feet away before sitting down and eating them one after another, I looked back at the

tediursa, it had already taken a huge bite out of one of the apples, and was looking at me expectantly, I realized it

wanted me to eat to, so I picked one up and went to town on it, i probably finished my first one within thirty seconds or

so, I looked over at the tediursa and saw it eating the core like I had done earlier, so I decided to continue the trend and

ate the core of mine, guess you know where that little habit of mine comes from now, after me and the little one had

both finished eating the mother came and bashed the tree again, this time she handed the apples that fell to me one at

a time, I guessed she was giving them to me to take back to the cave, I took off my pack and filled it with the apples

she handed to me, there were probably around twenty in all I'd say, afterwards the she threw me onto her back and said

something to the little one, it looked at me with its big smile one last time before scampering back towards the hallowed

out tree. The mother bear was nice enough to take me back to my little cave, she growled non-threateningly at me, all I

could do was thank her, a sudden thought passed my mind, I held out a finger to her hoping she would get the

message, in my stuff I had brought with me I had a little tedibear that I had no real use for, I figured the little tediursa

would like it, but when I walked back outside the mother was gone, I was pretty sad but figured I'd run into her at some

point or another again..." "uh hey dude it's pretty late over here, and Lily's calling me to bed, I still haven't eaten or

anything so I'll try to finish up tomorrow, okay well bye."

(recording end... Sent to Mrobviouse)

* * *

Well guys I hoped you liked this so far, oh if you didn't catch it the person he's recording this for is me, I just thought that would be funny, yeah also this isn't done yet I'm imagining three chapters with a small lemon(this won't be part of the 'video' he's sending to me, but I'm gonna tell you about it like it was happening.)

P.s. if you have any questions about our main characters life than ask away, I'll be more than happy to ask in an 'email' LoL


End file.
